the war outside our door keeps raging on
by singing like blue
Summary: She'll never forget him. Ever. Even with his duplicate here, who loves her very much. She can't love him back. – 10Rose


**A/N - **so, this was done in a rush, and i know my tenses are rubbish. :D to the taylor swift song, safe and sound, for project pull, and the songfic boot camp challenge on the dwfc

* * *

_i remember tears streaming down your face  
__when i said i'll never let you go  
__when all those shadows almost killed your light_

* * *

The pitter patter of footsteps above her annoys her greatly, and this must be a nightmare, she thinks. Of course it isn't, but she puts herself in this mindset anyway, and it helps. A bit. Not much. But she does it anyway.

_I want you to be safe, Rose Tyler, _are the words she remembers he said last, before he went back into his machine and was whisked away. That bastard, she thinks over and over again. That wonderful man, she thinks over and over again. She fights an endless battle with her head. She can't help it.

* * *

_i remember you said, "don't leave me here alone."  
__but all that's dead and gone and passed  
__tonight_

* * *

The man making so much noise above her isn't the man she wants. She knows that for a fact. The man who is just so perfect, but just so awful at the same time. Life isn't great, and she realises that.

Once you travel with the Doctor, you gain some sort of sickness, and it's never curable. Maybe those doctors will be able to fix cancer, maybe one day people will be able to smoke their whole lives and not have to die an early death. But, no time, ever, will they be able to cure the fact that every companion of the Doctor will never stop wishing that he'll arrive outside their window, asking them to come on an adventure.

And no companion could wish for that more than Rose Tyler.

* * *

_just close your eyes  
__the sun is going down  
__you'll be alright  
__no one can hurt you now  
__come morning light  
__you and i'll be safe and sound_

* * *

She was wrong. She said she'd travel with him forever. There were a million things stopping her, but two things stood out.

One – he was Time Lord, living for eternity, and she was plain old human Rose Tyler, who would wither, age, and die at around ninety. She would eat chips and go to work every weekday, he would travel the stars and save millions of civilisations in one day.

Two – she was now stuck in a parallel universe and if he tried to get her, he'd break the two universes apart. Bad idea.

The Doctor wanted to make sure that she would be safe to live out her ninety odd years of her life with his human metacrisis, and he was doing that successfully.

* * *

_don't you dare look out your window, darling  
__everything's on fire  
__**the war outside our door keeps raging on**_

* * *

She knew he is missing her, grief and sorrow would always be in his mind when he thought of the notorious Bad Wolf. She saved him, he saved her. They were inseparable.

Apparently not.

_What were those words? _The muttering inside her head continues, and she can't sleep, even with his look-a-like beside her. Why can't she pretend?

She can't. And maybe that's because he's gone, and she knows she will never hear them. She'll die asking that question, _what were those words? What were they, John? _And then she'll fall into the abyss of death, and she still won't know. He whispered nonsense into her ear that awful day on that awful beach, why the fuck did she believe him?

* * *

_hold onto this lullaby  
__even when music's gone_

* * *

She sleeps. She wakes up. She works. She sleeps. She wakes up. She works. She sleeps. She wakes up. She works.

An endless cycle becomes her life, and he proposes to her so _domestically. _She says no. She runs away. She screams for him to save her from this nightmare.

He doesn't come.

He won't _ever_ come.

* * *

_just close your eyes  
__the sun is going down  
__you'll be alright  
__no one can hurt you now  
__come morning light  
__you and i'll be safe and sound_

* * *

A search goes out for the famous Pete Tyler's daughter. She's travelling the world. Maybe, she can make sense of what's happening, and she can feel like what she used to feel, euphoria of the travel, the endless holiday, the endless fun and the Doctor. The running, and the adrenaline, oh, so much adrenaline! Fast pace action, and lots of love, and then they would retire after a long day and go to sleep or read in that amazing library that was somehow a swimming pool also.

She longs for those days.

* * *

_just close your eyes  
__you'll be alright_

* * *

Once, there was a girl called Rose Tyler. She met a man called the Doctor. He saved her life. He didn't have to, but he did. He was some kind of miracle, a hero, if you could say the least.

She was just a girl working in a shop. He was just a lonely Time Lord that had killed all of his people swiftly. They weren't supposed to be together, but, to be cliché, opposites attract.

And opposites did attract, alright. Many people didn't believe that they could do good, that the Doctor would keep her safe. The Doctor didn't believe that either. They were travelling this life where you could get killed any second, and nothing could stop that.

That kiss, that kiss with such death and life (because it managed to have both at the same time with equality) and such _power_, and she remembered. She remembered so clearly. She lied.

It never stopped. They fell in love with the wrong people – each other.

* * *

_come morning light  
__you and i'll be safe and sound_

* * *

Rose Tyler sighed as she stood at the end of the cliff. _No more,_ she thought. _No more of this thinking. Let me end this, right now. _

She jumped, but instantly regretted it.

They found her body two days later.

* * *

"they leave, because they should, or they find someone else, some of them forget me. i suppose, in the end, they break my heart.**"**

* * *

******A/N - **don't favourite/alert this without reviewing


End file.
